Aftermath
by alycenwonder
Summary: Astrid lived a beautiful life once among the Northmen. One day her family is given a great gift. Was the price she payed truly worth the aftermath? This is a Loki/OC Story. Please enjoy it :D
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first chapter. I am giving you a little taste of the past for my OC. I am hoping you enjoy the story and leave me some reviews! Enjoy?**

**Chapter one: 995 AD**

In the beginning I remember feeling happy, alive. Everyday was a gift from the gods. Every single breath we took meant something. Until my accident everyday was precious.

My mother was Aster, the jarl's wife, my father Knut. They were interesting and full of experience to hand down to my brothers and I.

Canute, Eirik, and me, Astrid. We were my fathers legacy, the ones who would rule long after he and my mother were gone to Valhalla. I only hoped the gods would see them there safely.

It had been my eighteenth birthday only a week ago. Celebrating it with my twin Canute and older brother Eirik had been the best of all my birthdays. I had drank more then I usually did and we woke up in the woods, lost.

Once we had stumbled home after spending the day in the thick wood we slept for days. My knees were scraped, my tunic torn. Blood soaked my hair from cuts along the journey. But I swore I wouldn't forget the fun we had that night.

One week later here we were, waiting on a gift from the gods. Father had been told by our seer that he would be granted a great task by our all father. If we were successful we were to be given long life.

I am sure thinking back on it that we really had no clue just how much this task would effect us, both in the present and near future. We were blissfully happy. Smiled upon by Odin.

So here I was, waiting on my fathers return with my brothers. They had be gone most of the day while mother and I sat around waiting. My hands couldn't sit still, my legs following their actions as I played with a large fur that my brother had given me on our birthday. It was big and fluffy and the most beautiful white and gray mixture I had ever seen.

"My dear Astrid, you must calm yourself before your father returns. You know he will be excited enough for the whole of the village, no need to add to it." My mother cooed, pushing the blonde hairs that had strayed from my braids.

"I do not understand why I couldn't just go with them. Father has been training me as a shield maiden for most of my life. Am I not strong enough? Have I not proven to be so?" I sighed, slumping down further into my mothers embrace.

"This task is very important to your father. You may go another time." She dismissed my sigh and went back to stroking my hair. "Your father receives a great gift for his family tonight. In return we must trust in the Gods."

"I am eighteen! I should be out there with them." I repeated, hoping that my mother would speak with father on the matter. My mother had a certain way with him like no one else. He had told me that the day he saw Aster was the day he never looked at another woman. As far as I knew he never had.

My mother was the town's most beautiful woman, according to my father of course, but also most of the men. They said when she was young she had forty suitors. Like my mother I was said to be the same. My curse I always thought. I wasn't in love with being stared at most of the time.

Any special occasion meant a night filled with dancing. Most of the men I danced with I didn't know, mostly men of my fathers choosing. Marriage was a subject I had become to enjoy thwarting as of late. I had been tired of all the men father introduced to me so I began tricking them into thinking something about me was different, indeed not always the most pleasant. The last one had been led to believe I could not bare children. This had of course been accomplished along with my two brothers.

I would say that their love for me was almost as much as their love for battle. We were mostly inseparable.

"There they are!" I jumped from the chair, running towards the opening in the large building we called home. "Papa" I said, throwing my hands around him. He grinned and wrapped his own arms around me, swinging me around in a few circles.

"There is my child. You will not believe what I have brought home. The gods have truly smiled on me." He said into my hair.

The whole village crowded around my father as we made our way inside. My father kept me at his feet as he sat alongside my mother.

"My sons and I walked a long distance until we came upon the river. As we sat amongst the ferns and discussed how we had taken a wrong turn we were struck by the beating of Thor's mighty hammer. I have never seen such light a beauty except in the eyes of my beautiful daughter Astrid." He ran his fingers through my hair as he spoke, I could feel him struggle to stay put in the large chair.

He reached out towards a man standing nearby us, smiling.

"I wish now to share with you the gift we have been given." He motioned for the fabric covered square that seemed to shine even though covered by cloth. His hand slid down the square as a great blue light surrounded us. I swallowed and stared directly at it, unable to form thoughts or words.

"Our people must come together to protect this great light! In return Odin has told me we can live forever." He whispered the last part into my ear so that our people would not hear.

The people around us cheered as they began serving drinks. It was now time for us to celebrate our gift.

* * *

"I cannot believe you didn't take me with you Canute." I said to my brother as I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I wish you to take me on your next great adventure!"

"Of course sister. I would take you to the end of the earth, you know that." Canute told me as he cuddled me in return. "If we couldn't be together in life then I wish to spend the rest of it in Folkvang.

"No brother, I am sure Odin would see you amongst his own, Valhalla awaits you." I was always telling him this. As his twin I knew he yearned for my company as I did his, it had always been that way. I knew when he was sick or sad. I knew if he had been hurt in battle while I was at home waiting. My brother was my best friend.

"Hopefully we will not be away to soon sister. Father has told us we can live forever." Eirik told me from his seat by the fire. "I will rule along with him and our people shall prosper always."

"Tonight we receive our gifts." I said to him smiling. "I cannot wait." When the party died down our father would call upon us. He told us that if we followed him we would all see the light.

* * *

We dressed thinly, wearing only our sleeping clothes as we met our father in the garden out back. The night sky was black, with lights shining so bright the sky was aflame. My father carried the small blue light to the dark green mossy floor at our feet, laying it there.

"Tonight we have been chosen. Our family will protect Odin's treasure from those who would seek to use it." He told us, holding my mothers hand loosely.

"Father I cannot wait another moment! Please tell us what is going to happen?" I asked nervously, my toes digging deeply into the mossy garden. The cold stung but my excitement overpowered it.

"Hush now sweet girl." He cooed as he stepped back from the light. "Your brothers and I will go first, then your mother and you." He said, knowing full well I would be the one to go last. This was his way of teaching me patience.

My three brothers took my fathers hands as they knelt down towards the bright blue light, together they reached out and took hold of it. Nothing seemed to happen at first, standing in the windy garden as the dirt rubbed against the soles of my feet. We just stood watching.

"Father nothing is-

As I began to speak a great crack sounded above us, light falling from the sky towards my brothers. Each one hit with a dark, hot ray of it. I could hear them cry out in agony as they were overtaken by it. Canute was the first to fall, his head landing in my arms.

"Canute!" I cried, touching his face lightly, "Canute?"

His eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times. "Astrid?" He raised his eyebrows at me. "Why are you holding me?"

"You passed out! What happened? Did you see Thor?" I asked him, curious if he would be as handsome as I imagined he would be.

"No.. I mean I am not sure." He shook his head, laughing as he jumped to his feet. My father and other brother doing the same. I could hear them breathing deeply as they looked around us.

"I must admit I do feel stronger." Eirik said aloud as he reached towards our mother, lifting her up high, testing his newly found strength.

"This is truly amazing!" I squeaked, hitting Canute a few times roughly. "Me next?" I said, throwing my father my pout.

"Yes, I see now I should have let you go first." My father rolled his eyes, smiling at me, "I will allow your request."

Licking my lips I knelt down. I rubbed my palms together, preparing myself to meet Odin. I wished to meet him and never leave. I placed my hands gently on the square, closing my eyes tightly.

* * *

Slow and silent, warm and bright. That was all I could remember when my eyes finally opened. They felt dry and cracked, my body feeling pretty much the same. This was not how it was supposed to be!

"Astrid?" Eirik's voice broke through the fuzziness, "Astrid please wake up. Mother and father are so worried." He croaked, his head resting on my arm.

"Eirik?" I groaned, trying to touch his neck. My arms were heavy and sore, pain hitting me as I struggled to control myself.

"Astrid! Astrid it's me, it's Canute." I heard my twin speak up. "She's awake!" He called out loudly.

"Astrid don't try to sit up just yet. It's okay." Eirik said, placing a cup to my lips. The cool liquid ran down my throat and brought my vocal cords back to life.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We are in your room." Eirik replied, giving me another drink of water. "You have been here for a few days."

"Days?" I asked, shaking my head, "No that isn't right. Am I stronger?" I asked, lifting my arm to look for any changes. My regular pale arms stared back at me, a few small tattoos still sat there, nothing new.

"Sister you must calm yourself, we will find out what happened once you are well enough to get up from bed." Canute told me, he took my shoulder and helped me sit up. But I didn't want to wait!

I swung my legs over the side of my bed, swaying a bit as I fought to stay upright.

"Why do I not feel stronger?" I asked them again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there wonderful readers. This is my first movie fanfic but I am hoping to get lots of followers! If you aren't into the twists I am throwing in here please know that it will all fit eventually! Please read, review and follow along :D**

**JolieFolie: Thank you so much for the compliments! I love hearing from you. Loki will come soon enough and we can really get this thing started.**

**Chapter two:**

"Sister you must go to the seer. It is the only thing we have not tried yet." Canute begged me. I had spent the last four days fighting my body to do everyday normal activities. I had been wallowing in my own self pity while struggling to understand why I had been punished.

I had never done anything I think would be considered horrible or bad. I fought along side my brothers in the name of Odin. I had sacrificed men and woman and proved myself worthy. I was good to my family, faithful. I had never slept around or fallen in love. What could I have done to deserve this?

"And what would Seiðr do for me? Can he fix what has been ruined?" I stammered as I tried to push him away from me. "I do not wish to be made a fool in front of anyone!"

"I do not care what you wish, you will do as I tell you." My brother said as he took my arm roughly. "I will not watch you waste away in this tomb."

* * *

"Sit down." Canute said sternly, pressing me down into the small chair across from our seer. "My sister was promised ever lasting life from the gods. Why does she waste away?" He asked.

"You wish to have life everlasting?" Seiðr questioned me, not looking at my brother. When I didn't answer he motioned my brother to leave us. "If you do not wish it child you should only have said so."

"Of course I wish it, I wouldn't leave my family behind." I shook my head, dropping it down to stare at the floor. "But the gods did not bless me. I waste away day after day. I can not be useful this way."

"The gods have not forsaken you." He told me, sitting back further into his billowy chair. "The gift you have been given is far greater then that of your family."

I raised my head and glared at him, "How can this be better!" I said, standing only to fall at his feet. Raising my head back towards him I watched him smile.

"Do you question what the gods have told me?" He didn't offer his hand to help me up as he waited for my answer. "I see the color red. I see long life that comes at great cost. But you have told me you accepted this gift so there is no turning back." His long fingers wrapped tightly around his arm rest as he motioned for me to go.

"I told Canute this would be pointless. Since when have you ever given me useful information?" I scoffed, "CANUTE!" I called for my brother's assistance. It was embarrassing not being able to walk myself home let alone crawl to my feet.

"My sister must be forgiven for her words, she knows not what she says." He told our seer as he pulled me into his arms.

"It's my body that I have no control over brother, not my mind." I said, giving the seer my evilest eye.. If I could not say this to the gods then I would say it to the next best thing.

* * *

"You must ready her for the sacrifices. We will not be able to leave her here alone this time." Knut said, rubbing his beard. "She must not show weakness."

"It is a long trip father are yo sure I can not just stay behind with her?" Canute asked. I stood behind the door quietly listening in on them.

"I am jarl here, I can not have my only daughter stay behind and miss this. We do not go to the temple very often you know this." My father said.

"I will not stay behind Canute, I am coming." I said, holding the door tightly so I wouldn't fall to my knees. "Father is right, I am the jarl's only daughter."

My brother came to me and took me once again in his arms. I leaned my head against his chest as we strode towards our horses.

"I only look out for you sister." He whispered as he raised me onto my horse. "Hold on and do not try to get down without Eirik or I."

"You think I do not know that?" I snapped, feeling only resentment towards them. I would live forever this way and they would be strong and full of life. I had been forsaken.

I could hear my brothers laughter as they watched me start to move towards the woods. The trip was going to take at least six hours but my father said it would be worth it. He said that every five years. Not one of them was disappointing.

* * *

"I am glad you came Astrid." My mother said, her arm was wrapped tightly around my so I could stand and watch the speech my father had prepared.

"It is not as if I had much choice in the matter." I croaked, my legs had been aching from the ride and I felt as if I would fall over and embarrass my family. "I am useless now, father will be unable to marry me off and I shall stay this way forever."

"You never wished to marry before Astrid, do not kid yourself." She smiled as she spoke, as if she knew I would get better eventually. This of course was based on zero evidence, only upon the love she had for me and the trust she had in the gods. "Sometimes I wonder if you do not notice the traits you share with the gods. I am sure they only seek to test you."

"I share no traits with the gods. I do not believe I have passed this test you speak of. I only wish to end my suffering." My eyes went to the flock of sheep in a pen next to us. Beside the large offering of sheep there was to be a large offering of slaves and men who wished to die for the gods.

"You will not sacrifice the gift you have been given Astrid! I would not see my only daughter killed in front of her own people." She whispered, pulling me tighter to her body.

"If I was anyone else I would be given the choice. If I was anyone else.." I sobbed into her shoulder. "Please mother, I do not wish to live my life this way. Canute can not carry me around everyday. Eventually he must marry and leave."

"Then we will find someone else. You will not continue this child, You will have a full life I promise you." She said, knowingly.

As she said this my father's voice blared over the crowd, drowning out any hope for further conversation.

"People of Tønsberg! I welcome you to what I hope will be the greatest of celebrations." He motioned towards a group of slaves that had been cornered amongst a few of his best warriors. "Tonight we offer many gifts to the gods!" The crowd yelled and whooped as they grew closer to him.

I could feel bodies press against my back as mother and I were pushed forwards. My head was spinning from the heat and pain radiating through me.

"Mother I can't.." I struggled to inhale the damp air surrounding me as I scrunched into her. I felt every single one of the men and women that drew closer. I felt their heart beats.

"I will ask my eldest son to come forward and begin the sacrifice! Eirik?" He said, sticking out his arms towards my brother as a slave was brought forth towards the alter ahead of me. My brother circled the slave and started his own speech.

"Tonight I have been given the task of gifting our best people to the gods!" Again the cheering rang out as the thumping increased. "Tonight we offer a great sacrifice to Odin! Tonight we thank the gods for bestowing us with a great task!" My brother reached out, untying the mans hands from their bonds and pushed him to the ground.

"Die well." He said calmly, as we had been taught. The man shook as he was pushed down, his head hung low. My brother didn't wait as he lifted his axe to the man, his arm lifted high as he swung the blade. It hit the man roughly, partially decapitating him as he fell forwards.

The heart beats drowned out the cheering as I felt a need pull at me. Before I could make out just what was happening I was being pulled off the slave, blood covering my face and arms. The pain gone from my limbs, replaced with a great feeling of hunger and strength.

"ASTRID!" Eirik bellowed angrily, pulling me into his arms as our people gasped and whispered. I could feel them grabbing at my legs as I was carried towards the large temple, my father and mother in tow.

"What have you done?" My brother asked, placing me on a bench while he wiped the blood from my mouth and cheeks.

"I.. I do not know. The pain is gone." I said, turning to look up at my mother. As my eyes found hers I watched as she backed away from me, fear spreading across her face. "Mother?"

"Aster you must go back out there and tell Canute to continue the ceremony." Father told her, pulling at her arm. "Eirik and I will take care of this."

"But- Her eyes!" My mother stuttered as she tip toed away from me.

"I SAID GO!" My father demanded as he turned back to me. He took a deep breath as he came closer, kneeling down to look at me. "Astrid can you see me?"

"Of course father!" I snapped, pushing Eirik away. "I am fine really!" I kicked my legs back and forth quickly, grinning. "The seer was right.."

"You took her to the seer without permission?" My father growled, Eirik shaking his head in return.

"No, Canute must have done it." He watched me move my hands around a minute before pushing up from the bench. "She drank that man dry father."

"I did not! I must have slipped and fallen! All the pain, all the voices! I could not bare it." I shook my head. The blood had been from the fall, nothing more.

"Astrid.. We saw you drink from him. You couldn't be moved." He said worriedly, trying to focus on my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! I hope you are still with me in my little story. I will bring Loki in as soon as we do a time jump or two! I hope you have figured out the the blue box is indeed the Tesseract! Enjoy! Review. Follow. :D  
**

**Chapter 3**

"Please brother be serious. I am fine. In fact I feel very well now." I stood, wiping the dirt and blood from my tunic. "Although I look a mess."

"You are not fine child." My father said, shooing my brother back out towards our waiting crowd. "I would have you remain in the temple for the rest of the ceremony. Do not defy me." He said sternly. "I will send in Canute to watch you. Do as I say girl."

"But father you are the one who told me I must come here! Why am I to be locked away?" I asked, confused. I was finally better! I could do all the things for my family that a daughter was meant to do! The gods had not forsaken me after all.

"ENOUGH! Now I have asked for you to stay in the temple and so you will! Until we have time to figure out what that was you will stay where you cannot be seen." He turned before I could protest, leaving my alone in the large dimly lit temple. I hadn't realized it until watching my father disappear but I had backed into the large statue behind me. My hands tucked tightly in the grooves of the wood.

My father had never yelled at me before. He had always encouraged me, loved me. He taught me all I knew about fighting, raiding and being a good leader to our people. He had given me a say in things. I stood here pressed against the statue of Freyr, holding on for fear that he would come back. What had I done? Why hadn't my family been happy to see that I was cured?

* * *

The festival hadn't been that eventful as I had stayed cooped up indoors with my brother. He would not let me near any doors and I had ended up sleeping against the large statue. Upon our awakening I had began to feel a little achy again, but nothing that I would call unbearable. I was up and walking and that alone was enough for me.

"Come on brother, I am sure the people here do not even remember what happened the other night. Most of them were drunk enough that I am sure they thought they were seeing things." I said hopefully to Canute. "Father said that after a few days I could go out again.."

"And he is wrong Astrid! You drank somebodies blood!" He raised his voice as he looked around us. I assumed it was to make sure nobody overheard him although there was always someone. People were always curious around us.

"You keep saying that! I do not remember doing it brother.. Maybe you were mistaken?" I asked him, giving him my best sad eyes. My sad eyes always worked on my brother.

"Oh no you don't. I know what I saw. How can you deny it?" He asked shaking his head at me. "Then you were up walking around as if you had never experienced the pain you had. You were ready to die and here you are all better? Do you not think it strange?"

"The seer told us I was gifted with something different. How can you question what was obviously a gift from the gods?" I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest and staring him down. "Maybe I am this way for a reason."

He sighed deeply as he moved from the doorway of the house. "If you must go outside then please just be careful.."

"I feel strong brother. I will not need to be careful." I said, slipping past him out the doors. It had been at least three days since I was able to walk in the sun. I was eager to walk by the ocean and visit my friends.

* * *

"You let her out there!" Knut yelled loudly as I sat on my bed listening in. Servants swarmed me, cleaning blood and hair from my skin. I felt so good yet I also felt the need to stay quiet while my father went off on my twin.

"Father she was fine. There was no use in holding her here." Canute replied tiredly. I assumed they spent most of the day and night cleaning up after me.

"She must stand trial now! She will be put to death for killing those girls!" My father's voice boomed throughout the large house. My mother sobbed as she sat by his side.

"You would put your own daughter to death? You made her go through with your ritual! This is your fault! Maybe it is you who should stand trial!" Eirik joined in, yelling at father.

"I AM YOUR KING!" Knut yelled. "I do not stand trial."

"She is your daughter! She does not need to either! All you must do father is tell no one." Canute pleaded, "Please father. I couldn't bare to loose her. We are connected in such a way that if she were to die then I would feel I must follow."

"Mother please say something!" Eirik's pleading continued. I sighed as I pushed the frantic women away from me.

"Please get off me." I said to them, "Please grab me my bags Olin." I reached for my fur, rolling it to tie to my bag. I was handed my bag by my servant before I pushed her from the room along with another.

Closing the door to my room I quickly threw a few outfits into the bag along with things I could trade or sell. If I stayed here my family would either put me on trial or cover for me. I couldn't let them do that for me. I wouldn't let them do that.

As their yelling continued I slipped down the dim hallways, sneaking out the servants entrance towards the stables. I had to get as far from here as I could, putting enough distance between us that we would not meet by accident.

* * *

**152 years later**

I still remembered my past in times of great sadness. It was hard to avoid it. I missed my brothers and my mother more then most things. But I did not regret leaving home that night. If I had stayed who knew if I would have been kept alive.

All I knew was that now I was alive and thriving in a small village far from my family. I had in fact traveled as far as I could bare before finally settling down in a small town in Hungary. I felt good here, I had a lot of power and I enjoyed every second of it.

Working for the king had it's advantages that was for sure. I had my own house amongst the people. I had food in my belly among other things.. And I was looked upon as a figure of authority. Here I could be myself.

I had been looked upon at first as just a woman until the king himself discovered we shared a little something in common. My drinking habits had been discovered after not to long. Since the day I had run from my family I had killed thousands of people. I had still been adjusting, learning how to cover it up.

The minute I had been caught I was dragged into the kings chambers and thrown at his mercy. To my shock he hired my on in the castle as his personal assassin if you will. This way I could get away with my drinking problem without fear of being caught. I had been doing this since just after he had taken power in Hungary.

People feared me just as the feared the king. He took my with him as he savagely killed thousands of people who opposed him and his army. We drank together amongst the dead. Never once did I feel like what I had done was wrong. Not once did I question the gods. If they had given me this affliction then they clearly knew what would come of it. I was doing their work.

* * *

1160 AD Hungary:

This was it, my life was ending before my eyes and I couldn't say goodbye to my brothers. This was it..

I had been caught raiding a village with some stray Romanians who had decided to leave the strict laws of Hungary. The king had turned mad and had been taken away. I had not seen him since but I did not regret that. I was in it only to survive not to kill for fun.

I knew not who captured us but I knew that they were aware of my title and they intended to punish me for it. I would be punished for the lives I had taken mercilessly.

"BURN HER!" I could hear the cries of the people as they carried me towards a small building on the outskirts of the small town. "BURN THE WITCH!"

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to think of all I had done to deserve this. I had lived much longer then any human should. I had killed so many innocent people. I knew that I deserved this.

I heard a door slam shut as I was pulled into a standing position. A group of men stood before me along with a little old lady who watched me, a smile curling her lips.

"Speak child." She cooed as her wrinkly hand touched my cheek lightly. "Speak up for yourself."

"And say what? She is guilty Mother. We should give the people what they want and burn her." A tall handsome blonde man said to the woman.

"I do not think burning this woman would do much! Now child.. Speak up." She repeated.

"I'm guilty.." I croaked, I could still feel the rope tied around my neck that held my in place between the two soldiers. "If you must burn me then please do it it quickly."

She laughed loudly as she walked back towards the men standing before me. "I think that you would suffer more if put you in the ground." Her eyes turned cruel as she watched me. "You have not aged a day since I saw you all those years ago. I was just a child then."

This didn't really surprise me though, eventually someone had been bound to figure me out.

"No I do not think burning you would suit me.. I would have you live unable to breath, I would have you suffer as you made all those you killed." Her hand flew up as she strolled from the room, leaving me alone with the men. They were nodding and whispering to each other as they each left me alone in the darkness.

When they finally returned it was late. I would have said maybe around three in the morning. The woman and her son had come in with two guards who lifted me from the darkness.

"Bring her to the yard. The men have dug the hole and we can begin." She said smiling once again as she watched her men carry me to the grave they had dug.

And so I was taken to the grave they had dug for me. I was thrown roughly down into it and buried, one shovel at a time. I felt every bit of soil cover me. I felt the air leave my lungs. I felt every year that I spent in that hole. And I did it unable to help myself. Unable to bring myself to.

* * *

**850 years later:**

I could hear voices through the soil as my eyes fought to open beneath the densely packed soil. After a certain amount of time down in the hole that was my prison I had learned to shut everything off. My body had just gone to sleep unable to handle the reality that lay on top of my body. But I was unaware of the amount of time I had been here. I had never expected to be found. I had always thought that that was it for me. My punishment for the wrong I had done.

"This is it I am sure of it!" I could hear and excited female cry out. My body tensed as I felt a shovel hit my legs roughly. I was sure it drew blood. I groaned, unable to roll over.

"It moved! I knew it!" I heard a man say. His voice gravelly as another shovel dug into my flesh. "Astrid?" He called into the hole.

Eirik? I couldn't even imagine how they would have found me. I was sure they were not who I thought. In fact I was sure that this was all a silly dream, like all the others.

"Quickly! Carefully remove the soil from the other side!" The woman said. I immediately felt the weight being lifted from me as I wheezed, spitting soil from my lungs. I could feel the dirt spray the people above me but I was more worried about getting the foreign debris out of my lungs as I struggled to breathe.

"Oh my god! Astrid!" I heard my brothers voice as I opened my eyes. There he was.. He knelt down and shook my hair as dirt flew all over. "Astrid." He whispered.

"Eirik.." I asked him, my voice shaky and unused. "Eirik what are you wearing?" I asked, confused by his strange outfit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"CANE WE FOUND HER!" The young woman cried out again as she smiled down at me. Who the hell was that? Why was she yelling so much? This was not something I needed right now!

"Can you shut her up?" I asked Eirik, rubbing my temple. The light from out here was so bright and I could feel a headache coming on.

"Right. Darcy please keep it down. It seems my sister may need a moment." He said to the girl. Thankfully it worked otherwise I may have had to hit her. My brother grabbed both of my wrists as he pulled me from the unmarked grave. My whole body tensed as he did so, a groan fell from my lips.

"Shit! Astrid how long have you been down in there?" He asked me, again wiping dirt from my cheeks.

"What year is it?" I asked.

"Two thousand and twelve." The girl said as she handed me a small metal device. The date was shown on it's bright surface along with the time.

"It cannot be.." I said as I became dizzy, my body beginning to sway.

"Sister? How long?" He asked me again. Worry written on his features.

"ASTRID!" I heard Canute call out as he pulled me into his arms tightly. "I cannot believe we have found you after all these-"

"Eight hundred and fiftey years." I spoke out over my brother, still hanging in his arms. I had been in that hole for eight hundred and fifty two years!

"What are you talking about?" Canute asked as he let me go. His eyes went from my own shocked ones and then to my brothers worried ones. "Eirik?"

"Cane.. Astrid has been down in that dirt hole for eight hundred and fifty two years." My brother whispered.

"Holy shit! You must be stir crazy huh?" The girl asked me. I finally stopped and looked at her. Her hair was long and very straight. It was a dark brown that I had never seen before. Her face was painted with far to much lip stain and her shirt was very revealing. She looked like a lady of the night. And on top of all this she stood there in trousers.

My brother looked at Darcy as if to say, 'Shut the hell up' before looking back to me.

"We have been searching for you since you left. I had hoped to find you sooner." My twin said, pulling my back into his side. "For now I think we should get you back and clean you up. Get you some new clothes."

I said nothing as I followed him back to his giant metal carriage. I said nothing as he got me inside of it and took us back to another large metal box.

* * *

"This cannot be! I would not wear these in a million years!" I said angrily as I was handed a pain of black jeans. They looked really tiny.

"You have to Astrid, this is the way it is now. You do not need to stand out." Eirik told me as he pushed the pants towards me again. "And no more whining! I have to introduce you to my employers and I really think you should take it down a notch."

"Honestly Eirik she has been buried in a hole for almost nine hundred years. Do we really need to be telling her to calm down? If it were me I am sure I would go nuts." Canute said.

"Just please put those on so we can make sure you are safe here. Things are very different from when we were young. We can not hide what we are anymore." Eirik pressed the pants into my arms as he pulled Canute from the room.

"If they knew who I was do you think they would keep me alive?" I muttered under my breath as I closed the door to my room. "I cannot believe I am made to wear this.."

I pulled the tight black pants up my thighs, leaving my dress and undergarments on the bed. I knew there would be no going back to my old ways. If my brothers were right then I needed to repent. I had to figure out a way to cope here. The green shirt I had been given was not so bad. It was baggy and showed a lot of arm skin but I felt comfortable enough.

I pulled the doors open and walked down the halls towards my brothers. I could still feel the dirt that covered my scalp but they were adamant on taking me to their home. In order to go home with my family I needed to be cleared by their employers.

"You look much better Astrid." Canute comforted me as he pulled me into his side. "Soon enough you can come home and shower."

"I never thought we would see her in pants." Eirik laughed as she touched my cheek gently. "Now we can take you to see Agent Coulson." He patted my shoulder roughly, a smile playing on his lips.

* * *

"Agent Coulson. I am pleased to introduce our sister Astrid." Canute presented me to the strange man sitting on the large wooden table in the large meeting room I had been brought to.

"Ah yes after all this time. I am pleased to meet you Astrid." He said, sticking out his hand to me. "Cane, Eirik, I would appreciate a moment alone with Astrid." He said, turning to nod at my brothers.

"So.. Astrid. Do you know why you are here?" He asked me, motioning to a chair nearby him.

I sat down in the chair and crossed me legs without answering. If he had any idea who I was then he would say so.

"I did hope we wouldn't have any issues." He raised his eyebrow and stared down at me. "My bosses have asked me to assess whether you would be an asset to our little operation."

I remained quiet, watching him. I tried to figure him out, was he a good guy? I assumed my brothers were the god guys..

"I can sit here and wait if you really must insist." He folded his hands in his lap and continued to attempt eye contact.

"Why exactly am I here? Mr. Coulson was it?" I asked him skeptically. Why all the effort?

"Yes yes.. Agent Coulson." He unfolded his hands and waved his hand around, "This place can help you Astrid. It can also become a prison if you do not meet our requirements. I do hope we can come to an understanding."

"Hmm.. And what is an Agent?" I asked him.

"I am an Agent of a corporation called S.H.I.E.L.D. It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. I work with this organization to reign in any problems caused by those with special abilities, mutations and other things. Sometimes it is my job to recruit those who may be of help. Saving the world and all that."

"And many people have these abilities?" I asked, curious to know if there were more like me.

"You would be surprised Astrid, things have changed a lot since you last walked around freely." He dropped a large yellow folder in front of me with a loud whack. "You certainly do have quite the past."

"If you plan to imprison me again Mr. Coulson I would ask that you do not mess around much longer. I do doubt whatever I am given here would be worse then the hole I was put in." I stood my ground as I refused to open the folder in front of me.

"You mistake me.. My boss gave your brothers permission and resources to search for you as long as you would become useful to us. He has also decided that you have served your time."

"And he thinks that he can decided how much time I deserve?" I scoffed, "I do not think you know just how many people I murdered.. And do not take my words incorrectly Mr. Coulson. I killed women and children as well as the many soldiers I fought against."

"And you served many lifetimes for your crimes." He smiled at me as he pointed to the folder again, "In that folder is your new identity. I have given you a new name, credit cards, birth certificates etc. With these you can become a productive member of society. In return I hope that you will lend us your abilities once and a while."

"You do not even know what I am. How can you ask someone like me to save the world as you put it?" I asked, baffled by the man in front of me.

"We do not know what you are but I am sure our scientists would love to look into it. These days doctors can figure out an awful lot about an individual.. Your brothers wish to be included."

"And I get to go home with them?" I stood from the chair.

"Yes Astrid, you may leave here. Just try to get the doctor's visits done as soon as possible. He will give you some alternatives to your usual methods. That way we can all co-exist together."

* * *

"I cannot believe you do not wish to learn how to shoot Astrid! I thought as a warrior that you would wish to learn it all." Cane laughed as he took the small pistol from my hands.

"It seems like cheating brother. I do not need to learn these new ways, am I not the daughter of Knut? Have I not learned how to fight?" I raised my brow and glared at him, my hands on my hips.

My brother continued his laughter as he sighed heavily. "Well I cannot say that I am surprised. You were always the stubborn one."

"Hush Canute! I am just trying to explain that I have not forgotten the old ways.." My voice trailed off as I looked around at our little yard. My brothers little dog running around in circles in the grass at my feet. "This America as you call it is a strange place.. The dogs are like rats and the women dress as whores."

"Everyone is this way Astrid. If you were to go back to Norway you would see that things there are as they are here. Women, Dogs, all of it." He shrugged.

"Yes yes brother I see. They all use these guns and take shortcuts. Life is wasted and everyone is lazy. The gods are certainly angry."

"Look I get it okay, you hate it here. But look at it like this, at least you are not still buried in that hole. Your punishment was truly that." Cane said as he pointed towards the car, "Come on then, Doctors appointments wait for no superhuman!"

"Promise me that after this we will go shopping and I can choose my own outfits, in return I will go to this appointment brother. Otherwise I cannot promise you that I will not go on some sort of rampage.." I teased him as he pushed me into the large metal vehicle as he called it.

"Fine, go to this with me and I will take you to the mall." He caved as he brought the metal beast to life. "But no bloody wining."

* * *

"Alright Astrid, you may put the shirt back on." The small doctor told me. I hadn't even felt to nervous in front of my brother and this tiny woman.

"Whatever you say Doc." I smiled as I pulled the green shirt over my head. "I am glad you remembered my favorite color brother. Otherwise this whole outfit might drive me to kill a small animal."

"Hah hah very funny!' he droned as he helped me from the table I had been laying on. "So Doc, when will we get the results?"

"In a day or two, you should get a call." She said, pushing her glasses up her nose as she scratched something on her clipboard. "Then I would ask you to come back and speak with me and Agent Coulson."

"Sounds positively magical!" I teased. In all honesty this had been one of the most boring days of my life. I could truthfully say that I hated this place and all the places I had been since I had woken. If given the chance I would escape to the country and never come back.

"In the mean time take a few of these." She said, handing me some red bags of blood from a small fridge under the counter. "Use them only when you need to please."

"Cane what the hell is this?" I asked turning the bag over in my hands. It was cold..

"That is how you keep from killing people Astrid. Did you think S.H.I.E.L.D was just going to let you run around draining people?" He waved to the Doc as he lead me away. "Look I know this isn't ideal but you cannot just run around murdering people anymore. The authorities don't take kindly to that type of thing."

"I know I don't want to hurt anyone anymore Cane, I get it. But what am I meant to do with bags?" I was confused, how was this going to work? I wasn't a vampire, I didn't have sharp teeth. Every time I had fed I killed because I ripped out the throats of those I fed from. Although I had been told that my appearance did change.

Normally I was a medium height blonde with mediocre breasts. But my eyes always gave me away. When I was young I could not pretend to be someone else because I had been given two different colored eyes. One was the lightest blue and the other the darkest brown. My mother had told me it was handed down from my grandmother.

When I fed I was told my eyes turned the darkest black. I had been told that just looking upon them was like falling down the deepest darkest hole.

"If you need to, when we get back we can crack one open and you can use a cup." He shrugged. No big deal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers. Just wanted to mention that this is clearly going to be slight AU. Darcy wasn't part of shield and I have tied her and Jane into it. Also there has been many time jumps so far, that stops now for a bit. Time for a little Thor and Loki.**

**Chapter 5**

_Three months later:_

"I don't care though! I just want to be left alone!" I said to my brother.

"Did you not hear me? I said that a man they call Thor has fallen from the sky! He has a large hammer!" Cane yelled back. I could see the fear and aww shine through as he got in my face. "This is worth it don't you think? Our beliefs could be proven here!"

"Our beliefs were proven the minute we touched that box!" I yelled.

"S.H.I.E.L.D needs us! If we don't do this then they will send in someone else! You are coming with me!" Cane looked over at Eirik, "Brother?"

"He is right Astrid, we should go." He shrugged, speaking calmly as usual. Cane was always so panicked, Eirik was always so calm.

"This is ridiculous.. I do not believe that this man is Thor! I do not believe any of this!" I stomped my foot roughly into the hardwood causing it to crack beneath me.

"Calm the hell down! Think rationally! This could be our chance to find out what really happened to us." Cane pleaded.

"Why can they not just send Tony? Why do we need answers? It won't change everything we have been through!" I shook my head. I closed those doors hundreds of years ago.

"Alright then, you don't want to do it? How about you do it for me? How about for Eirik?" Cane asked, his eyes filled with sadness.

I figured that's when it hit me. Of all the years we had lived I had been selfish. To my family. To everyone around me. Everything was always about me. I had left my family without a goodbye and I had never even thought to go back or send a letter. I had truly thought I would never see them again. And I hadn't realized how wrong all that was until I spent hundreds of years in that hole; Alive.

Could I deny my brothers the one thing that could make them comfortable, after all these years didn't I owe them this?

"Fine. I will do this. But I am telling you now that none of what you are saying can be true. The gods would not come down here after all these years." I dragged my hand across my face in aggravation and defeat. "I will prove it."

"YES! I knew you would do this! Thank you sister. I am sure that even if you are right at least we will have done this!" Canute jumped away from me, excitement taking over.

"I will call S-H-I-E-L-D and tell them we will come. I am so glad sister." Eirik set his hand on my shoulder, "You will not regret this."

But in that moment I knew. I knew I would regret it and everything that happened after. I felt it.

* * *

"This is him?" I asked Agent Coulson. He nodded as we stood staring at a large hansom blonde wearing a T-shirt and shorts. He sat very still not looking anywhere but back at us through the thick two way mirror.

"He is very large do you not think so?" Cane said, nudging my arm.

"He may be large brother but I do not see how this could be the Thor." I said, rubbing my chin. "Can I see the hammer? If it really is Mjolnir then I would like proof. Perhaps this way we could truly know who this man is."

I followed the Agent out into the rain and again into a large see through tent system that lead to a large crater in the dirt. There sat a hammer, right in the middle.

I motioned for Agent Coulson to stay behind as I slid down into the deep pit. My pants now soaked in mud, I climbed close to the hammer.

Without thinking I ran my hand along the weapons handle, feeling the raw energy that came off of it instantly. This was truly a powerful hammer. I clutched it tightly and pulled hard, trying to lift it from it's spot.

"No one can seem to move it." Agent Coulson called down to me. "Seems even a viking princess is incapable."

"This cannot be.." I whispered to myself, once again trying to lift the hammer. This time I closed my eyes and tried to use my strength. Thinking only of lifting the hammer and not of the man standing over me. Still nothing happened..

"Shall we go back inside. I am not sure how long we can keep your brothers from going in there." He called out to me again, breaking my concentration.

"Fine, fine.." I said, still shocked. After almost a thousand years of believing in the gods, this way it. Our chance to meet one. My chance to find out if I could be fixed, cured..

* * *

"I wish to go in sister. If what you say is true.. If that truly is the Hammer of Thor then I want to speak with him." Cane whispered to me. We stood out in the hallway together trying to figure out which one of us would go in first.

"Brother I think I would like to go in first. You two can watch through the glass, if I need you then you will know.." I said, eyes pleading for this one chance.

"But I.." Cane started..

"No, Brother.. You asked me to come here and I have. I only wish to speak with him for a few moments. We will all get our chance." I touched his shoulder lightly to calm him.

I left my brother behind as I walked towards the steel doors that stood between me and the god of thunder. I placed my head against the cold door and tried to work up the nerve to go inside.

Pushing the large door open I slid inside.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" The man was speaking, not noticing that I had even entered the room.

"I had to see you."

"What's happened? Is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to father.." The man pleaded.

"Father is dead." I couldn't make out the voice I heard, as I searched the room around us.

"What?" He said sadly..

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war... it was too much for him to bear. You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen. It was so cruel to put the hammer within your reach knowing that you could never lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now." The voice came again, cold and distant.

"Can I not come home?" Thor asked. I knew now who he was speaking to. It had taken me a moment, going over what had been said. Loki.

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile."

"Yes, but... couldn't we find a way...?"

"And Mother has forbidden your return. This is goodbye, brother. I'm so sorry." The voice said. Now the magic that seemed to be, no longer was. I could see the man speaking to our prisoner, clear as day.

He stood almost seven feet tall with long dark hair. He was beautiful.

"This is mental.." I said, not realizing just how loudly I had spoken. Both men stared back at me. Loki looked shocked, and amused. While Thor still sad.

"Who are these mortals you have locked yourself up with brother? This one can see me." Loki asked, looking at me with a large grin on his face.

"I have not met this one yet. And I have not locked myself up with anyone. I was brought here." Thor said back.

I could hear laughter as green fog filled my head. When I could see again the man was gone, leaving only the blonde man still locked in the chair before me.

"Who the hell are you two talking to? Get on with the questions!" Cane called through the loud speaker.

I turned and looked at the mirror, "Shut up. I am getting to it!" I groaned, turning myself back to Thor.

"Are you truly Thor?" I asked him, sitting down in a metal chair across from him. I crossed my legs and looked him in the eyes.

"I do not know what you are talking about. Why am I being held here?" He asked me, lying.

"There is no use in lying to me, I saw Mjolnir. Just.. Please tell me the truth." I fixed my hair, pulling it back and tying it loosely into a messy bun.

"Why am I being held here?" He asked me again.

"You fell from the sky. You fell and brought that hammer with you." I watched him curiously. "I can assure you that you are safe here. The number of odd occurrences on this planet.. Lets just say the number is large. The people who brought me here to talk to you just wish to know what is happening. Do you wish to harm anyone, bla, bla, bla." I waved my hand around.

"No, I do not wish anyone harm." He told me, watching the mirror behind me.

"Good.. Great really!" I said, clapping my hand loudly. "My turn then!" I smiled wickedly and shifted my leg. "One thousand years ago my family was given a blue box to protect. My father said the God Odin had intrusted him with this task."

Thor's eyes perked up as he turned his attention back to me.

"Ah I see you know what I am talking about.. In return for this we were promised immortality." I swung my leg back and forth impatiently. "He clearly delivered.. Although I can tell you I did not sign up for hundreds of years buried alive I can tell you!" I laughed lightly, "Let me get to the point shall I?"

"I want to know why I am different? Why was I cursed? My brothers and I live and never die but why was I punished?" I asked him, getting in closer.

"My father gave you immortality?" He asked, confused. He looked me over a few times. "You are a thousand years old?"

"Yep, I said that didn't I? Like I said, being buried for most of that time... It gets to a person." I shook my head a bit and looked him in the eyes again.

"I am truly sorry, but I cannot help you." He said, looking away. "I have been stripped of my immortality, I am doomed to walk Midgard until I age and die."

"You what? How is that possible?" I asked, confused.

"My father has died, I must stay down here if the truce my brother has made with Jotunheim is to stick." He shrugged. "Please.. I just ask for freedom. I would not hurt anyone."

"And what of the blue box?" I asked him.

"You speak of something truly powerful. I believe you were gifted the Teseract. It can create a bridge to my world. It can take you to any of the nine realms."

"A bridge to the gods?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yes, to Asgard."

"This is truly amazing." I stood from the chair. "I will tell them you mean to harm Thor. It may be possible for you to come back with my brothers and our friends. You will need food and shelter." I said.

He nodded his head to me and smiled sadly as he watched me leave him, closing the steel doors behind me.

* * *

"I cannot believe that he can not help us!" Cane said angrily as he paced the mirrored room. "How can Odin die? How can Loki be king? The god of mischief? Truly!"

"We only know what we were taught brother. But I assume things are much different that the old stories." I said, trying to calm him. "We were never lead to believe that the gods were more then men. They live long lives, yes but they do not live forever."

"After all this!"

"He said something about the Teseract. The box we were lead to believe was important. He said it bridged a path to Asgard. Perhaps if we find it, take it from these Agents then we can go there. We could find answers." I lay my head against his back, stopping him from pacing.

"And when we find it? If we take what belongs to S-H-I-E-L-D then we will be hunted by them. We work for them! They pay us, they keep us safe." He shook his head.

"Cane you must think of what this could mean for all of us. We will live long after this company. This could mean Astrid could be cured. We could all find peace." Eirik said, helping me plead my case.

* * *

**TO BE CONT**


End file.
